


Waddup Party Pooper

by Agent_Of_Something, Toobigofadreamer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toobigofadreamer/pseuds/Toobigofadreamer
Summary: I was Jemma and Sally and Ongie did Fitz and Milton
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Waddup Party Pooper

**Author's Note:**

> I was Jemma and Sally and Ongie did Fitz and Milton

Jemma walked through the door into the Boiler Room. Fitz was grumbling behind her. She was very nervous, it was her first party here, and she wanted to make an impression. She turned to Fitz who was far behind her.

“Ugh, Fitz! It’s not going to be that bad!” She urged, grabbing his arm and pulling.

Eyeing the commotion in the Boiler Room, Fitz scrunched up his nose and looked back at Jemma. He knew this was a bad idea coming here. And to think he could be tucked away safely in his room, working on some calculations. 

Fitz sighed, “Jemma do we even know half of these people?” 

“One of my bio partners invited me. We don’t want to be rude now so come on!” She continued to pull him through the blasting music and flashing lights. 

Annoyed at her sudden need for the approval of her peers, especially her bio partner who definitely wasn’t as smart as she was, Fitz swallowed his pride and followed her in. If he could distract himself with a good conversation about how alcohol is made, or even nuclear physics, perhaps he could enjoy himself. As he ordered a drink he was about to tell Jemma something when he noticed Milton making his way over to the bar.

Leaning on the side, Milton peered into Jemma’s face, clearly half drunk and slurred, “evening Jemma.” 

Fitz wanted to push him, but he resorted to just rolling his eyes and staying put. 

“Um, hi Milton. Are you okay?” She asked as Milton put his heavy arm around her shoulders. She winced uncomfortably as she tried to shrug him off.

He smiled, his smile fading as the palm under his cheek slipped, “just enjoying the party, say how about you and I get out of here?”

“How about you take a breath of fresh air outside, you really need it,” Fitz said as he rolled his eyes yet again. He hated Milton. 

“I’m sorry Milton but I’m gonna pass. I’m meeting some friends. Sorry.” She smiled lightly and took Fitz to the other side where her partner was waiting with a group of people. 

“Jemma you made it!” Sally Webber beamed and waved her over with Fitz still mumbling curses under his breath.

“Shut up Fitz.” She murmured before sitting down. She waved awkwardly. “What were you guys talking about?” She asked.

“Oh we were about to play a game. Seven minutes in heaven.” Sally replied and Jemma laughed out loud.

“Isn’t that a kids game?” 

“Yeah but we’re young so why not?” Sally said. “Jemma why don’t you start? It’s like spin the bottle but instead of kissing you go into the closet behind me.”

“Ok.” Jemma reached over and spun it. She paled as she saw who it landed on.

Fitz. 

His hands felt sweatier, the room got hotter and the walls came together. Fitz glanced at her quickly and then down at the bottle that just decided his fate. The instructions from Sally were so unclear, Fitz hated unclear instructions. What were they to do in this closet? 

“Oh ok, so Fitz and Jemma, you guys go into the closet and do something past first base, and then come back after seven minutes. I’ll start a timer once the door is closed.” Sally said.

Jemma swallowed some air and exhaled shakily. Nobody would know if they didn’t do anything. Right? She slowly got up and walked into the closet, not wanting to be at the party anymore. 

Fuck. That was all that crossed his mind. And not the good kind, the run to the door and back to your room kind. He had liked Jemma ever since she walked into the chem lab that one fateful morning, but he was never going to go through with any plan to ask her out. As he followed her in through the closet door and the darkness consumed them, Fitz wanted to die right there and then. 

“So,” Jemma turned as he closed the door, “what do you want to do? I like following the rules but not if they make you uncomfortable.” Jemma really liked him. And she wasn’t sure how, as a friend? As a colleague? More? She had no clue. Maybe this could answer her questions. 

Distracted by his own thoughts he was trying to think of the right answer until he heard what she was saying. She liked to follow the rules, and the rules were to get to second base. What even was second base, Fitz should have paid more attention to his roommate that one night. The damn darkness was so strong, if only he could see Jemma. Pulling out his phone he blinded himself and chuckled as she laughed. 

“Fitz what are you doing?” She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the sound. 

“I um-” he didn’t notice as something stood in front of him in the dark and he tumbled over. One hand pushing on the back of the closet, mere inches away from her as his breath caught in his lungs. 

“Woah.” She breathed. He was so close to her, his hot breath touching her face as they stared at one another. He was so warm, if she could maybe just lean in and taste his lips she could find out how she felt about him. She was a scientist, and she found out things by experimenting. Yet, this was one experiment she was afraid to do. What if he pulled back because she was a bad kisser? What if he was a bad kisser? What if this ruins their friendship? What if they aren’t compatible? So many variables. She was so nervous and she couldn’t shut her brain off. So maybe kissing him would do the trick. She pressed her lips to his so quickly that she didn’t have any time to get a good read. But her mind did quiet down. 

Not sure what was happening as he all of a sudden felt her kiss him, Fitz kept his eyes open. He tried to process the flow of information, new information, hitting him like a tidal wave. Close your eyes you idiot. He did. Then he tried to remember what the hell second base was. It was too late, his hands naturally wrapped around her, his fingers begging to entangle themselves in her hair. All he could do was follow his body at that point. 

She came closer and kissed him again as his hands carded through her hair. His lips were soft and sweet. She did find it quite enjoyable. She moved even closer to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She wanted her fingers to go through his golden curls for so long but they just stayed on his neck, rubbing it. Jemma didn’t mind though as Fitz’s lips made her short circuit again. 

He brushed his teeth before this. Yes. Did he use a chapstick? A million things went through his mind, but he just wanted to focus on Jemma. It was only now being made clear to him that the girl he has had a crush on since the day he met her, was the first to kiss him. Pulling away awkwardly he looked at her and gave her a lopsided smile, “Jemma, what in the world is second base?” 

Jemma looked at him strangely before bursting out laughing. “I don’t think we’re there yet Fitz. All in due time. For now, let’s just keep kissing, yeah?” She moved back into his embrace. 

He nodded enthusiastically. Well, at least he wasn’t reading her wrong. At least she wanted to kiss him. At least- 

The doors came open and light peered into the closet, a light he didn’t welcome anymore 

“Ok guys you can come on out now.” Sally said. 

“Um, can we have seven more minutes?” Jemma blushed and nearly smirked as both of their eyes widened. 

“Yeah sure. Ok have fun.” Sally said quickly before closing the door. 

“Well that worked.” Jemma smiled at him, his mouth still agape. 

He shut his mouth, “I thought you liked to follow the rules, Miss Simmons?” 

“There’s no rule that says I can’t stop kissing you. So, do you want me to stop Mr. Fitz?” Her hand crawled up to his collar. 

He shook his head, glancing at her lips, “no I do not Miss Simmons.” This time he was the one to dip in for another kiss, a kiss that melted him to the core. 

Jemma smiled into it as she looped her arms around his neck once more. This kiss was more passionate than their last one. It was hot and fiery. She liked it, and him. A lot. Her experiment turned out to be a success. She was very happy. And he was certainly not a party pooper


End file.
